


The One With the Accordion

by mikkimouse



Series: One Word Prompt Meme [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Written for the prompt: Surprise - one character discovering something surprising about the other





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna just go ahead and blame [@bleep0bleep](https://tmblr.co/meGGbDFQ5ByYV9CwOG5uTbg) for this [because reasons](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/91996886010/headcanon-derek-can-play-the-accordion-i-dont).
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/151939595710/surprise-sterek-plz).

“Oh my God,” Stiles said gleefully.  


Derek crossed his arms and glared, like his glares had ever actually had any effect on Stiles. “No.”  


“Oh my _God_.”  


“Mock me, and I will respond with violence.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles said for the third time.  


Derek bared his fangs and went to put his accordion back up. “So this is what it takes to make you speechless, good to know.”  


“I’m not!” Stiles flailed. “I just…holy _shit_ , dude, you play the accordion! Like, I can make you a whole list of hobbies I expected from you but accordion-playing _was not one of them_.”

Derek hunched his shoulders. “It’s a delicate instrument. It takes a lot of practice to play it right, and–”  


“You’re a nerd,” Stiles said in awe. “You’re a complete and total music nerd, how did I not know this?”

“I’m a man of many secrets,” Derek deadpanned.  


He probably _should_ have been offended that Stiles called him a nerd, but hell, Stiles looked so damn happy about it that Derek was pretty sure it was supposed to be a good thing.

“I’m going to beg for you to play me songs now,” Stiles said. “Just so you know. I want to hear everything from your repertoire.” 

“It’s a pretty small repertoire,” Derek admitted. “I haven’t played in awhile.”  


“Well, then, you’ll just have to practice.” Stiles grinned. “And I’d be more than happy to come over and listen to you practice and provide you with moral support and encouragement. And snacks.”  


The grin made Derek’s heart flip, and a bright, warm feeling spread through his chest. “Well, I guess I can make room in my busy schedule for that.”  



End file.
